


Data Points

by blackchaps



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Doranda, Lemon, M/M, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU take on the events after Collins dies at Doranda wherein Rodney has a graph, and John is a jerk, or so Rodney thinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Points

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to make the perfect lemon chicken story.

^^^^^^^^^^

Making a list helped Rodney focus. Of course, he never had time to make an actual list, not that there was any paper on Atlantis, but he kept a running list in the back of his mind.

The conclusion that the data was forcing on him made him grumble and carry on until he could add more evidence. It wasn't at all easy when he was running for his life twenty-four hours a day, not that there were actually twenty four hours in his day. More like thirty six, but that was all neither here nor there.

"Can I come in?" Rodney felt like an idiot, pleading his case in the hallway. And he would have to plead. He saw it in Sheppard's face. No matter what people said, Rodney did take notice of body language occasionally.

"No."

The snap of the answer, and the near sneer on Sheppard's lips made the list pop into focus, and Rodney could no longer ignore the truth.

Sheppard doesn't even like you.

Rodney blinked, thrown off track, and thought he could plow on ahead. Sheppard shifted, and the door began to close.

"But..." Rodney just knew Sheppard wouldn't open it again. "Haven't I earned your trust?" he asked an empty hallway. Feeling ridiculous, he raised his hand to swipe the panel. He stopped. Took a deep breath.

"We could change the galaxy." Rodney stared at the closed door, wondering if Sheppard was on the other side, or if he'd gone back to his golf magazine.

Thing was: Rodney was used to being humiliated, poked fun at, and even openly ridiculed from time to time by Colonel Sheppard.

But.

The door swished open, and Sheppard shook his head. "I'm not going to fight her on this one. A man is dead. One of your guys, and that, right there, should be enough to slow you down, even make you stop."

"The job is dangerous, but that doesn't mean we stop trying." Rodney felt like he was arguing with a brick wall. "Anyway, I figured it out. The Ancients were wrong."

"Just. Stop." Sheppard shut the door again, and Rodney knew it wouldn't be opened again.

"Fine." Rodney refused to let his shoulders slump. He'd make another run at Weir.

She said a lot of things, but it boiled down to a big 'no,' and he was off his game from the first of the argument because Sheppard's refusal to even let Rodney inside his quarters still gnawed at him.

Finally, Rodney stopped trying to convince her. "This technology – these theories – could change our galaxy."

"Not right now." Weir shut her laptop. "Get some sleep, Rodney."

Rodney went to his lab, slid up on his favorite stool, and did something he hadn't done since they'd transferred him to Russia. He sat quietly, no laptop, no tablet, no white board marker in his hand. It all kept swirling in his mind: Collins' charred body, the beautiful but flawed math, Sheppard's face, and Weir's blind ignorance.

"The data is fascinating," Zelenka mumbled, coming in the lab and taking his usual spot. "But I do not yet see the error."

The urge to throw things and scream curses welled up, but Rodney simply didn't have the energy. He rubbed his face hard and then met Zelenka's gaze. "I thought Sheppard was on our side."

Zelenka shrugged, pushing his glasses back up on nose. "Colonel Caldwell will not be easily derailed. He wants this weapon."

"Unfortunately, we don't take orders from him." Rodney had never thought he'd be in a situation where Caldwell was the reasonable one, but life out here was full of inconsistent variables.

"We have to look at everything again." Zelenka opened his drawer and tossed Rodney a power bar. "Something is missing. I do not know what yet."

But Rodney knew what was missing – Sheppard's trust. "I can't believe I thought Sheppard would be on our side."

"Huh." Zelenka didn't even look up from his keyboard.

One word that said it all. Rodney waved his hand. "When we have all the reports in, let's have a meeting. Discuss our options."

Now Zelenka raised his head. "Options?"

"There are always options." Rodney tucked his power bar in his pocket and headed out the door. He was too... something to sit and work. Furious? Dejected? He wasn't even sure, but maybe some combination of the two. His equations were correct. Given a chance, he could make it work. He was sure of it.

And it didn't matter.

*********

"Mission briefing in an hour, McKay."

Rodney fumbled for his radio, nearly falling out of bed. He jammed it in his ear and found his voice. "What?" It was a reflex question, nothing more than that. He was fully aware there was a briefing.

"Mission briefing. One hour." Sheppard sounded surly.

"Fine." Rodney flopped back flat and took an extra long stretch to clear away the fog and recent dreams. Whales and Russian naquadah programs had chased him all night long, and he was tired from sleeping. There was a cup of cold coffee on the nightstand, and he drank it without even a grimace before making his bed and going through the motions of getting ready for the day, however long it might last.

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, he made it to the meeting only a few minutes late.

"Nice you could show up," Sheppard grumbled. "I thought maybe you were going to pout in your room."

Carefully, Rodney set down his coffee and tablet. He smiled at Teyla before sitting down. "How'd the thing with the..." He couldn't remember. "Go? Offworld?"

"We made a trade agreement." She shot a glare at Ronon, and that made no sense at all. Ronon twirled a knife and shrugged back at her.

"Good?" Rodney hoped it was good, and he wished Ronon would stop with the knife thing.

Sheppard ran down the basics from there. Ronon grunted twice, and Teyla asked a question or two. Rodney found himself staring down at the information mindlessly, unable to even process it. He was a tiny bit tired from staying up late, but that shouldn't matter.

"Any complaints, McKay? I want to get them out of the way now." Sheppard hadn't cheered up a bit.

"Um... no?" Rodney didn't like Sheppard's tone.

"Oh, come on, there's always something." Sheppard barked a short laugh. "Distance from the gate? The weather? My hair?"

Rodney frowned down at the tablet, not giving one shit about the mission. The thought that had been pecking in his brain rushed out his mouth. "Do you even trust me?"

Sheppard got to his feet. "We're done. Gear up after lunch."

Teyla and Ronon followed Sheppard out of the briefing room, but Rodney stayed, sipping his coffee. Something had happened yesterday, and he still wasn't sure what. He glanced at the door when it opened again, and Zelenka hurried inside with at least three tablets tucked under his arms.

"I am here." Zelenka stole Rodney's coffee, downed it, and took a seat. "We will walk through everything that happened leading up to Collins' death."

"I was asking the wrong question." Rodney called up the correct files. "It's not that Sheppard should have our side. It's that Sheppard should trust us."

"And by 'us,' you mean 'you.'" Zelenka spread out the tablets, within easy range for both men. "He should trust you."

"Shouldn't he?" Rodney liked to think he'd earned it. "Why am I even discussing this with you?"

"I have no idea." Zelenka dug in his pocket and produced two power bars. "Peanut butter is for you." He slid it close. "I think you are genuinely confused."

"That must be it. I hate people, and I especially hate military people." Rodney did. He really did. "Oh well, let's mark it up to my general inability to deal with..."

"People." Zelenka nodded. "Even though, I thought he would let you return also. You have proven yourself on his team."

"I thought so." Now Rodney wasn't sure. "I mean, I usually save the day." He pulled one of the tablets closer. "He did insinuate I was a coward a few times."

"You are." Zelenka hummed. "Here and here." He pointed to the tablet in Rodney's hand. "I do not understand those results."

"I really am." Rodney knew his faults. After all, he'd grown up with a family that shouted them at him almost constantly. "Sometimes he makes fun of me. The way I shoot."

"You are rotten shot."

"I've improved." Rodney had the stats to prove it. "Stupid guns are highly inaccurate past about three feet."

Zelenka nodded several times. "The sunscreen. The complaints. It is no wonder he thinks you are..." And he switched to Czech.

Now that language was hard to learn, and Rodney had better uses for his brain cells, but he always got the gist of it. "Yeah. You're right. Why does he even want me on his team?"

"You are best of bad lot." Zelenka laughed in his quirky way. "I would faint."

"You would." Rodney tapped his fingers on the tablet, disgusted with everything, especially Ancient technology and Sheppard. "Now pay attention. I'm going to explain this once."

********

Dumb luck gave them a mission that went horribly wrong from start to finish. It even rained, which was not Rodney's fault, even if a few of the angry natives were. Ronon should've taken some of the blame for stealing that leg of not-lamb, but Sheppard didn't yell at him. No. Sheppard saved it all for Rodney.

Even as Carson bandaged Rodney's arm – the same one with the knife scar – Sheppard kept it up.

"Some genius you are!" Sheppard seemed to have run out of bad insults. "In kindergarten we're taught not to touch other people's stuff!"

"I went straight to second grade." Rodney didn't even have time for his own diatribe about voodoo and painkillers over Sheppard's caterwauling. "I don't know what you're bitching about, you're not even bleeding!"

"If I had any bullets left, you'd be in real danger." Sheppard stomped from the infirmary, no doubt going to reload his gun.

Carson made one of those annoying Scot noises. "You bummed it up good this time, Rodney."

"I'm starting to get that, thank you." Rodney groaned from the pain of seeing Weir come around the corner. Her face was plastered with that uncomfortable smile, and he knew his bad luck had just gotten worse.

"How is he, Carson?" Weir kept that smile in place.

"A few stitches set him to rights." Carson handed Rodney a pill, and he popped it without waiting for water. Painkillers were needed right now.

"Rodney, I think you should take a week, maybe two," Weir said.

Rodney smoothed down a piece of tape on his arm. "I agree."

"You do? I was prepared to negotiate down to a week of light-duty, and two days of hiding from Colonel Sheppard." Now her smile was real.

"Three days of hiding from the colonel," Carson said. He handed Rodney a sling. "Wear it. The cut will pull the stitches otherwise."

"Okay." Rodney held it loosely, not knowing where to go or what to do, and thoughts of Russia kept darting through his mind. "He hates me."

"He's angry, Rodney, and you can't blame him," Weir said. "I'll take you off-duty."

"Good." Rodney clenched his jaw. He could blame Sheppard. He would blame Sheppard for making trust some goddamn hoop that Rodney wasn't good enough to jump through. Rodney was never good enough, not for anyone. Not that he cared. "I'll be in my quarters."

"Ah, no." Carson helped Rodney off the gurney. "A shower, a meal, I'll check your sugar levels, and then I'll release you. Maybe."

By the look on Carson's face, Rodney didn't think arguing was a productive use of his time. He saw Carson prepare himself for the yelling and decided to save it for another day. The shower felt good, the bandage held up, the pain pill kicked in, and the food tasted okay: life could be worse.

Teyla and Ronon both showed up to pester him while he was eating, and he appreciated it. He did happen to notice that they didn't speak to each other, just him. Ronon left first, and Rodney blamed the pain pill for his curiosity.

"You're mad at Ronon?" Rodney had only seen Teyla pissed at Bates, and that had been pretty scary. "He's kind of dense about that sort of thing."

"Ronon is fully aware of why I am displeased with him." Teyla sounded sad, not angry. "I am returning to my people for a short time. Please be safe while I'm gone."

"You are?" Rodney almost envied her, but the Athosians still didn't have indoor plumbing. "Be careful."

"I will." She pressed her forehead to his and hurried away. Rodney adjusted his arm in the stupid sling and wondered where he could go to hide from Sheppard. It seemed Rodney was running out of galaxies. The Daedalus was long gone, back to Earth, and --

"Ouch!" Rodney didn't make the mistake of jerking his hand back. Carson smiled and finished testing him for blood sugar problems.

"A mite low. Eat again soon." Carson cleared away this and that and made sure Rodney's sling was positioned correctly. "And seriously, your doctor recommends you hide from the colonel."

"Where exactly?" Rodney shoved his socked feet in his boots, leaving them untied. "My lab?"

"Ah, no." Carson took off his gloves and tossed them in the trash. "Just lay low. He'll hardly expect to find you in your quarters."

"The boredom might kill me." Rodney suddenly had an inspired idea. "Are you done here? Could you give me a hand?"

Carson blinked. "You're my only patient, so yes."

"Good." Rodney found his radio and put it in his ear. "Zelenka, meet me at my quarters."

Zelenka mumbled a few rude things, but he'd show up. Rodney let Carson carry the gun and tac-vest to his quarters.

"What's the plan, Rodney." Carson looped the gunbelt over the chair. "Are we moving your bedroom to a telephone box?"

"Funny." Rodney yanked Zelenka inside and shut the door. "Do you know who lives three doors down?"

"Are they having a party?" Carson asked and then burst out laughing at his own lame joke. "The colonel?"

"Yes!" Rodney didn't see any way to avoid the man if he were right next door. "Get your minions, Carson. Zelenka, organize everyone. I'm moving."

"Where?"

It was a good question, but Rodney had the answer. "I'll carry the picture of my cat."

"That's good of you." Carson rolled his eyes.

*********

Carson tugged on Rodney's arm. "Stop staring dreamily at your enormous tub and go lie down. I sent someone for a tray."

Rodney was tired, and his arm hurt, and he went along willingly enough. "Thanks for your help."

"For a good cause, I imagine. Keeping Sheppard from killing you." Carson fussed with the pillows, fluffing and punching. "I'll get you a pain pill."

"Sure." Rodney leaned back, feeling a bit tired. "Zelenka!"

After a few moments, Zelenka came through a connecting door. "Your cave is ready."

"Did you get all the data from Doranda?" That was what Rodney wanted to work on, besides all the normal stuff.

"No, because you telling me four times was not enough." Zelenka snorted. "That door will not keep him out."

"I'm counting on his general dislike for me to do that." Rodney wished he were exaggerating. He remembered vividly Sheppard's refusal to even let Rodney inside. "Have you ever been in Sheppard's quarters?"

"Poker night two weeks ago," Zelenka said and then flushed bright red. "I mean..."

"Forget it." Rodney pointed at the door. "Out."

"Rodney, I..." Zelenka ran his hand through his hair. "I will leave now."

"I'll email you tomorrow," Rodney said, and he would, even if he technically was off duty. One of Carson's nurses showed up with a tray, and then the room fell quiet. No one would be walking by Rodney's door tonight. 

Zelenka was right. Rodney was officially hibernated.

*********

It was tempting to steal a coffee machine, instead of sneaking to the cafeteria, and he was terrible at sneaky with a hurt arm. He made it one day. One. Okay, it was part of a day, and then Sheppard was glaring at him.

Rodney wasn't proud. Well, he was, but he still almost ran. Then he lifted his chin and fumbled to get his coffee. He should've gone with Teyla. When he turned and snuck a look, Sheppard was laughing with Lorne, and all was well.

"So then Rodney says--" Sheppard drawled.

Lorne grinned, and Rodney felt his face heat up. Slinking away was what he should've done. Slinking away was the manly thing to do.

"Shut up, Sheppard," Rodney spat at him. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt, if you hadn't pushed me down!"

"If I hadn't pushed you down, you'd be dead!" Sheppard jumped to his feet, obviously ready for a confrontation.

And Rodney should've walked away. He should've. "That would've solved your problem!"

"You're right! Next time I won't bother!"

The mess hall was quiet enough to hear a pen drop, not that Rodney had one. "You won't get the chance. We are done," he ground out. "I'm sick of pretending, and you're obviously sick of it too."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Moron. Explain it to him, Major Lorne." Now Rodney left, and he didn't look back, and he was proud he didn't spill a drop of coffee. He'd find another team, or he'd stay home and save the day from the comfort of his tiny lab. He banged his arm against the door of his cave, cursed, and found a chair to sit and tremble.

The pain upset him. The pain. Nothing else, certainly not a smart mouth, messy-haired colonel with delusions of Mensa in his head. He sipped his coffee, shut his eyes, and wondered if there was an equation that could accurately predict how long it would be until someone told him that he was an idiot for fighting with Sheppard.

Somehow, it'd all be Rodney's fault.

It was Weir, damn it, and she had that look on her face that let Rodney know from the start that he'd let her down.

"I thought we agreed you'd lay low." She crossed her arms, standing just inside the door. "Not antagonize him."

"He said that next time he wouldn't bother to save my life." Rodney hunched his shoulders. "Excuse me for getting a bit angry."

"Rodney, you know he didn't mean it."

"Do I?" Rodney wasn't so sure. He hoped he was wrong, but colleagues had tried to kill him before so it wasn't a stretch of the imagination. "Come on, Elizabeth, he's military. I'm a scientist. We were never friends."

Her mouth dropped open. "This is because he wouldn't back you up on Doranda, isn't it? And you're pissed."

Rodney wanted to rail at her that there were a hell of a lot more data points on his graph that that, but his hesitation gave her permission to steam ahead.

"Grow up, Rodney! I was never going to allow you to return to the planet. The technology was far too dangerous!" Weir let him have it. "One man dead is enough!"

"Collins would not have wanted us to give up the pursuit because of his death." Rodney believed that. "My people know this is dangerous work. Was it awful? Yes! Should we turn away from something that has the potential to change life as we know it? No!"

She shook her head from the first word. "You figure out what went wrong, and we'll discuss this again. Until then, drop it."

Disgusted, Rodney turned away from her. "Take me off Sheppard's team. He doesn't trust me, and I'm sick of putting up with his abuse."

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?"

"No." Rodney was sick and tired of being accused of that. "Ask him. Just ask him. Then take me off his team."

Her silence was enough of an answer, and then she left in a hurry. Rodney slumped down into a chair, thoroughly discouraged. It looked as if he'd be spending the rest of his life in his quarters, trying to avoid Sheppard.

Thank god for the huge tub. 

********

"I am calling them exotic particles." Zelenka didn't look up from his tablet, and his glasses were sliding down. "They should not exist."

"Maybe they only exist in your error-filled brain!" Rodney felt like throwing things, and he punched at his tablet savagely. "My math works!"

"It does, but something outside our control affected the first test. You have no guarantee it will not show up again. If it does? Boom." Zelenka made an expanding motion with his hands. "Big boom."

"Damn it." Rodney wouldn't agree with him, but the first results were wonky, and he hated it when science went all skew-ball on him. "We should go back, run another test. My math is correct."

Zelenka sat back, stretched, and drank some coffee. "It is far beyond my ability, but the risk is great of an overload, and Dr. Weir will not allow a test with that level of danger."

"I could lie." Rodney might've back in the old days, but times had changed. He'd changed, and he wasn't always sure it was all for the better. "Damn."

"Perhaps we will discover answer." Zelenka eased to his feet. "You are returning to labs tomorrow?"

Rodney nodded, yawning. "I'm off the team, Sheppard hates me, and I went through all my good coffee in the last two weeks: it's time to get back at it."

"At least your arm is well."

"There is that." Rodney flexed it, only wincing for show. He'd never admit it, but these last two weeks had been lonely. He should've demanded that he be allowed back to work a week ago. It'd been a need to stay in his cave and lick his Sheppard-induced wounds that kept him there.

Everyone on base knew Sheppard thought Rodney was unreliable, untrustworthy, and generally a coward. Rodney had never actually cared what anyone thought before now. This thing with Sheppard cut deep and made him want to hide forever.

"Sheppard does not gossip about you."

"He better not, or I'll blow up his skateboard," Rodney growled, but he knew the damage had already been done. He remembered vividly what had happened when Carter had turned against him, and Sheppard had just as much influence. Rodney hadn't spoken with Weir in far too long, and she might have already expedited his transfer papers for when the Daedalus returned.

"Perhaps we should get dinner," Zelenka said, getting to his feet with a small stretch. "You will see is not so bad."

"Right." Rodney bumbled to his feet, groaning from hunching over a computer for hours. He was going to tell Zelenka to shove off already, but Zelenka had that look on his face. That stubborn look, and Rodney sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

With any luck, it was too late for anyone at all to be in the mess hall. Of course, luck and Rodney McKay had never been friends, so he wasn't even surprised to see his ex-team camped out at their usual table. He averted his eyes quickly and glanced back at Zelenka.

"Thanks."

"Unless you transfer, you must face them." Zelenka shrugged and nudged him to get a plate. "Food. Now."

"Stop pushing." Rodney got a few of his usual items, and then stopped dead. Right in the middle of the table was a big bowl of lemons. "They're mocking me, aren't they?"

"Has been there for weeks."

"Yeah, exactly two." Rodney made sure from that point to only get items that were sealed. From there, he had to make a quick decision: eat here or go to his lab. Zelenka grabbed the last package of brownies and beat it to a table. Rodney took off after him without thinking and sat down so he didn't have to look at them. It was childish, but that was his social life.

"Give me those!" Rodney whispered. "Or I'll gut you."

Zelenka grinned and slid them over. "Ronon has taught you many evil things."

"He tried." Rodney spared a glare for the lemons. It was a sign from the cooks. Rodney just knew it. They were putting Rodney on notice. He didn't have Sheppard to back him up anymore. That thought was maudlin, and Rodney refused to go there again. He straightened his back, bit off a groan at the ache, and shoved some food in his mouth. "We should've brought a tablet," he mumbled, cringing at the idea of small talk with Zelenka.

They'd been on two missions without him, not that he'd counted, and they'd found exactly nothing, but everyone had come back safe and sound. Dr. Ashland had done an adequate job, and according to Zelenka, was a fine sprinter.

In a perfect world, Sheppard would already be asking for Rodney back. Or at least, Teyla and Ronon would act like they care. Team. Right. What a load of crap.

"I look forward to you re-joining our missions now that your arm is well," Teyla said, sliding into the chair next to Rodney.

Ronon straddled a chair backwards and stole Zelenka's fruit. "You heal slow."

Flabbergasted, Rodney blinked at her. Out of the corner of his eye, Rodney saw Sheppard practically running out of the mess hall.

In a gentle voice, because otherwise he was going to jump to his feet and scream at Sheppard's retreating back, Rodney tried to let her down easy. "Sheppard threw me off the team."

Her amazement flashed across her face. Ronon got to his feet. "Stupid," he said, and he trotted out of the mess hall. Rodney couldn't even force a smile to reassure her.

"I do not understand," Teyla said, making it clear that Rodney would explain whether he liked it or not.

Rodney shrugged. "One of my men died, I wanted to return to Doranda to try again. Then the mission where I was hurt? Sheppard doesn't trust me. Not sure he ever did."

"Why was I not informed that you will no longer be going on missions?" Teyla was relentless.

"I have no idea. Dr. Weir told me." Rodney pointed at Zelenka. "Even he knew."

Teyla was gone in a flash, and Rodney frowned. "I should take cover."

"I agree," Zelenka said. He started taking his trash, obviously finished eating.

Refusing to leave his brownies, Rodney didn't get up. He tore open the cellophane and stared for a second before taking a bite. One of these days, he was going back to Doranda, even if he had to get Caldwell to take him. He'd go alone, and if he lost his life in pursuit of science, that was exactly how he wanted to die, not that he would, because his math was correct, damn it.

*********

Two days: that's how long it took Rodney to straighten out the mess that Zelenka had left in Rodney's lab. People on inappropriate projects, wild tangents of stupidity, ideas that would lead nowhere: it was a giant disaster.

"You! Are not fit to be Chief Science Officer!" Rodney yelled at him for the seventh time.

Zelenka answered with a torrent of Czech that might've mentioned Rodney's mother and army boots, or army rations, Rodney always got those two mixed up. And then there were rude hand gestures.

"I'm going to bed. Do not touch anything while I sleep for three hours!" Rodney stomped until he was a good distance away and then he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "Utter morons."

"We have a mission in two days," Sheppard said, taking up some nearby wall space. "And before you start whining and moaning, I'm not asking. That's an order."

"Who are you again?" Rodney pushed off and got moving to his quarters. There was no way he was going to stand in the hallway and be humiliated.

"Rodney," Sheppard said, and he well knew the effect that one word had.

"Bite me." A last burst of adrenaline cleared Rodney's head and fury settled in his gut. "You--"

"Me?" Sheppard bit right back at him. "You were willing to use me to get your way! And when I didn't fall in line, you quit on me! Quit!"

Stunned at the gross misinterpretation of recent events, Rodney rubbed his forehead and prayed for patience. "You should've trusted me!"

"I trust you. I don't trust the damn Ancients!" Sheppard clenched his fists. "They've killed too many. Did you want to be added to the list?"

All his retorts flew out the window. "You tossed me over like last week's garbage. You shut the door in my face!" Rodney will never forgive him for that. "I've never been in your quarters. Hell, even Zelenka has, and I'm done pretending you like me."

Sheppard furrowed his brow. "So that's what you meant. If it'll stop you from dying, no, I don't like you. Not one bit."

Shock made Rodney stumble back into a wall. He felt like he'd run a marathon. He must've swayed because Sheppard's hand latched into Rodney's jacket and steadied him. Rodney stared into Sheppard's eyes.

"I deserved your trust."

"Trust is one thing. Dying is another. If I didn't trust you, Rodney, I'd have never stepped through the stargate with you. Not even once. Too damn dangerous out there." Sheppard turned loose and dipped his head closer. "I thought you wanted off the team, so I let it happen."

Rodney ran through his data again. "You make fun of me."

"I'm a guy."

"You think I'm a rotten shot."

"We all are, compared to Ronon."

"You won't let me inside your quarters."

Sheppard's voice eased into the lower registers. "If I ever do, the only thing you'll get a real good look at is the ceiling."

Understanding blew through Rodney's chart, but he scrabbled at the last point. "I'm not a coward."

"No one on the expedition is." Sheppard nudged Rodney's hand with his own. "I heard you have an obscenely large tub."

"It's true," Rodney squeaked. He might even be willing to share once or twice a week. "I'm still right, and one of these days, I'll go to Doranda and prove it to you."

"Not in one of my puddlejumpers. We're not adding ourselves to the debris field." Sheppard took three steps away. "Should I start the water?"

After a blink, Rodney rushed after him. "I am so not done yelling at you."

"I know."

"And that's my team, not Dr. Ashland's." Rodney managed to get in front and swipe his door open with his palm.

"He knew it was temporary while your arm healed. He's not an idiot." Sheppard stepped inside and let his jacket drop off. "I'm going to make a trail of clothes. You with me?"

Dithering, Rodney almost spun in a complete circle. "I've been mad at you for weeks!"

Sheppard's wristband hit the floor.

"You had them put lemons out!"

A black T-shirt floated down, and Sheppard scratched his belly. "I'm thinking bubbles."

Swallowing hard, Rodney forced out a confession. "Maybe I was high-handed in thinking you owed it to me." A belt slipped away, and Rodney nearly broke in half. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I am too." Sheppard leaned over and untied his boots. "I should've showed you my ceiling months ago, and then you wouldn't have misunderstood."

That was all very hard to figure out while Sheppard was undressing. Rodney suddenly didn't care. He bolted the distance to the bathroom and started the water, adding bubbles willy-nilly. Sheppard appeared in the doorway with only his boxers on, and Rodney dropped the bottle of bubbles into the water.

"I really thought you hated me," Rodney said.

Sheppard fished the bottle out of the water and put it on the ledge. "Did you make a chart? I hate it when you do that. And those ten page single-spaced emails about how you're right? Need to stop. Also, that powerpoint presentation?"

"Stop!" Rodney flushed and realized he was fully dressed. "I'm taking off my clothes now."

"About time." Sheppard tested the water and shimmied out of his boxers. Rodney forgot how to breathe, watching intently as Sheppard slid into the tub. Bubbles went everywhere, and Sheppard tossed a handful at him. "Rodney? Today?"

"Oh." Rodney jerked off his clothes, not caring where they landed. "I'm not easy, no matter what this looks like."

"Bullshit." Sheppard yanked him the last inches, and there was splashing and water on the floor and bubbles floating to the ceiling. Rodney would've complained but Sheppard kissed him and kissed him.

Not that Rodney cared, in the least. He didn't even really want more. "You're so sure I like you?"

"Yes." Sheppard sounded smug. He wiped some bubbles off the top of Rodney's head. "We fight. We make up. Now shut up for the making up part."

"It's just a little new is all!" Rodney would never shut up, but he was willing to use his mouth for other things. "And you're very slippery!"

"Yeah." Sheppard rubbed against him.

Kissing, grabbing, and thrusting took over most of Rodney's brain. Tingling snatched up the last of his brain cells and whispered about being on his back, looking at Sheppard's ceiling and being thoroughly mauled next time. Rodney hoped they didn't have to fight for two more weeks for it to happen.

Sheppard stole ten more kisses, rocking up into him. "Stop thinking, and I'll let you make a graph of our sexual encounters."

"Oh god." Rodney orgasmed hard all over Sheppard and the tub. "A bar graph, not a line."

"You're so kinky." Sheppard arched and shuddered as he came. Rodney couldn't stop watching him, and they both nearly drowned.

"Less water!" Rodney sputtered.

Laughing, Sheppard shut it off, and they both managed a deep breath. Moving slowly, Rodney got them arranged comfortably, wishing for his tablet.

"I do my best work in the tub," Rodney said, trying to find a good place to put his hand.

"I'm going to have to see your graph before I agree to that." Sheppard leaned his head back and shut his eyes. "Mission in two days. We should sleep some first."

Rodney pinched Sheppard on the ass. "My math is correct."

Sheppard didn't answer, but he wiggled a little. Rodney gave up, for now, and leaned back to relax a minute. The answer to Sheppard's sudden talkativeness was suddenly so obvious.

"Teyla beat the shit out of you, didn't she?"

"Only the parts Ronon didn't pummel."

********

the end


End file.
